The Compatibility test
by RosesAreOrange
Summary: When Selena and her sisters organise a COMPULSARY dance, they match the couples using a combatibility test. But, with this resulting in so many problems, the camp is being turned upside down. Percabeth, Thalico, Tratie, Jasper, LEO/REYNA, WILL/NYSSA, BECKENDORF/SELENA, CLARRISE/CHRIS.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own PJO!**

It was just another normal night in camp half blood. The pavilion was full with campers, enjoying a meal, before capture the flag began.

Almost everyone was back for the summer. Thalia was back on a break, Annabeth and Percy were back from College and Nico had decided to stay for a little while.

It seemed though, that none of these campers had any idea what The Aphrodite cabin was planning. What they'd be planning for weeks actually. Waiting, for the right moment, to put their plan into action.

But, that night seemed to be the right time.

All the campers had returned, the war was over, everyone was in fairly good spirits and love was in the air. Well, Selena thought it was.

When she had finished her food, she rose from her chair and made her way over to Chiron. After a brief whispered conversation (throughout which Mr D rolled his eyes) the half blood trainer, rose from his wheel chair.

"Can I have your attention please?" Chiron said loudly, immediately killing all conversation in the room. The respect the campers had for him was unbelievable. Every pair of eyes in the pavilion were trained on him.

"The young ladies in the Aphrodite cabin have organised an event, to benefit all of you." He nodded, gesturing to Selena who was standing beside him.

She clambered up onto one of the tables, much to Mr D's horror, and began speaking.

"Okay, everyone! My sisters and I are organising a dance. But, Chiron said we can't have a party...I mean dance...unless we are guaranteed to have a lot of people turn up." There were some nods of approval from a few of the boys, but Selena continued.

"So, we convinced Mr D to make it compulsory for everyone to take a 'Compatibility test', and then go to the dance with their perfect match!"

This of course resulted in many different responses. A lot of the Hephaestus cabin began protesting loudly, some of the Aphrodite girls squealed in delight, and Travis Stoll shouted "So, Katie what colour scheme are we dressing in?"

Huffing in frustration Selena stomped her foot on the table, and all everyone turned around again. She smiled sweetly, waving a pink piece of paper.

'My sisters are going to give out the forms now, and will collect them in ten minutes! Remember to answer truthfully, and don't cheat!'

With that, she smiled encouragingly and jumped down of the table.

**REVIEW! WHAT COUPLES WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE? LET ME KNOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**COMPATIBILTY TEST**

**NO CHEATING!**

Please circle your answers:

I'm...

A boy

A girl

My favourite activity at camp is:

Archery

Arts and crafts

The climbing wall

Ancient Greek

Capture the Flag

Other.

My favourite place to hang out is:

Beach

Lake

Strawberry fields

My cabin

Woods

Other.

My favourite movie genre is:

Action

Romance

Comedy

Musical

Horror

Other.

I...

Have a girlfriend/boyfriend

Like someone

Want my ex back

Don't want a relationship

It's complicated

I'm in a serious relationship/married

The most important quality I look for is...

Good sense of humour

Looks/body

Lots in common

Brains

Kind/sensitive

Other.

In my opinion, quests are...

Dangerous

Rewarding

Scary

Not a big deal

Essential

Other

My favourite colour is:

Pink

Blue

Red

Green

Yellow

Other (Please specify)

My favourite type of music is:

Country

Rock

Heavy Metal

Pop

Rap

Other

Are you excited for the dance?

Yes

No

**A lot of people requested to 'see' the compatibility test. So, I designed it! **

**Why not fill it in, and review with your answers?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. But, new news!**

**The couples I have decided to put in the story are as follows:**

**Percy/Annabeth**

**Nico/Thalia**

**Leo/Reyna**

**Beckendorf/Silena**

**Jason/Piper**

**Travis/Katie**

**Will/Nyssa**

**Chris/Clarisse**

**I'm going to be splitting the couples up, into two sets of four. So, the first chapter will be the first four BOYS, and then the second will be the first four GIRLS. Then chapters three and four will be the same with the second lot of couples.**

**So, this first chapter is PERCY, NICO, LEO AND BECKENDORF.**

**PERCY**

I stared down at the pink piece of paper in front of me. I couldn't be bothered to fill in the form. I was already dating Annabeth, she was my soul mate, why did I need to fill in this 'test'?

Sighing, I read the first question and circled 'boy'.

I looked up at Annabeth who was sitting opposite me, concentrating on her questionnaire. I momentarily wondered what she was answering. I looked back down at my paper, circled the correct answers to the next few questions.

I finished before everyone else, and as I left the pavilion I handed the test back to Selina.

I felt positive that Annabeth and I would be paired up. After all we were soul mates right?

I knew Annabeth would want to pour over every question on the test. Despite the fact it was only a 'fake test' I knew Annabeth took every test seriously. I knew she would be second thinking all her answers. So, I thought I'd leave her to panic on her own. I only got in the way, when she was concentrating anyway. So, I headed down to the beach. I was only on college break for two weeks, and I wanted to stop by at my mom's too.

So, I wanted to do everything. And I meant everything, before I had to go back. I guessed the beach was a good a place as any to start. I also just wanted some alone time, before curfew. I always felt close to my dad when I was at the beach, so...that's where I went.

**NICO**

I rolled my eyes in frustration as the pink piece of paper was dropped onto the table in front of me. I didn't want to do the stupid 'Compatibility test'. Why would I want a date? And, also why would anyone want to date me? Everyone calls me an 'emo' and avoids me like the plage. Except Annabeth, Percy and Thalia. Now, I think of it, maybe a date with Thalia wouldn't be too bad. I mean, Selina said it was compulsory to go, right? I mean, Thalia has so much in common with me. We both lost a sibling, both our mortal parents are dead and we have both been trapped in time. I mean, I was stuck in the Lotus lair, and Thals was stuck as a tree. I wouldn't mind going with her, as friends of course!

I mean, I'd have hated to get paired up with some Aphrodite girl, at least with Thals I could have a laugh. But of course, I then remembered she's a Huntress. She would never be allowed to go to a dance with me, let alone the fact I had no idea where in the US she was. I mean, the hunters only dropped in every couple of months. I scowled as I gave Silena back the paper. What was the point in getting my hopes up? I thought. I would probably end up with some blonde bimbo from the Aphrodite cabin. With these negative thoughts in my mind, I trudged back to my cabin.

**LEO**

I scowled menacingly at the pink piece of paper on the table. It seemed to mock me. It was supposed to decide you perfect match, so you could go on a compulsory date with them. But, what if the person you liked was not even in this camp?

It had been almost a month since I had flown the ARGO II to Camp Jupiter. Since, I'd met Reyna. She's practically in charge of the whole camp! She has a pegasus, the only pegasus in the whole camp! I mean, she's so powerful. So, beautiful!

I only spent a small amount of time alone with her, but when I gave her the tour of the ship I felt really close to her. It was like we had a connection. I was just not really sure of the whole situation between her and Jason. I mean I know they were almost dating, but they weren't were they? He has Piper anyway. But, Reyna didn't seem too bothered about that when I met her.

She was extremely shocked to see Jason again, but she made no attempt to flirt. She stayed away from him, and Piper. It seemed they had nothing to discuss if he'd lost his memory. I don't think she was upset really, she had probably moved on since he'd left. Well, that's what I hoped.

I half heartedly circled my answers, and looked up at the Aphrodite table. I sighed; none of them were half as pretty as Reyna.

With that, I stood up and left the pavilion, trying to think of ways I could get out of going to the dance.

**Beckendorf**

I groaned aloud as the 'Compatibility test' was placed in front of me. Why did I have to take the test? I was dating Selena; she knew who my match was. Why did I have to take part? It's not like I didn't want to go to the dance with 'my perfect match', it's just that I knew Selena was my perfect match, why did I have to take the test?

We'd been dating for 8 months. We were really committed to each other. We'd even talked about moving in together the following year, when we finally left camp for good. I loved her, but why the Zeus did I have to take the test?

What if I ended up with someone else? I had no interest in any other girls. I wouldn't even bother to go if I didn't end up with Selena. Worse still; what if she ended up with another boy? One who was buff, smart and a smooth talker? What if she fell for him?

I shook my headed slightly, banishing the thought from my head. Of course she wouldn't fall for another guy. She wasn't like that. She was genuine, and I was convinced she really did love me.

I glanced up and saw Selena filling her own test in. She looked up and I caught her eye. I chuckled lightly as she smiled sweetly at me. Then, I returned my eyed to the pink piece of paper. I grabbed my pencil and began filling in my answers.

I really didn't want to end up with some other girl. But, I trusted Selena and I knew she'd match us up. So, thinking of my girlfriend I filled in the last question and rose from my chair.

**REVIEW!**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ANNBETH, THALIA, REYNA AND SELENA. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the huge gaps between the updates. I'm so busy, and I'm not even living in my house, so updating everything is difficult. But, don't worry. I'm off for two weeks, so I'll have plenty of updates for you!**

**Annabeth  
><strong>I pursed my lips as the pink piece of paper floated down into my table. I didn't know what to make of this compulsory dance, I already had a boyfriend, of course. Percy and I had been dating for years, we were even in college together. But of course he was still oblivious to every hint I threw at him. Sure, he was hopeless in an endearing way, but it could be very trying sometimes. I mean, I'd been hinting at him for weeks to suggest moving into an apartment together.

Nothing major, just a six month lease. We would even have to buy the place, just share the rent. We were going to leave college in a few months, and we would need somewhere to stay. Of course we could move in with Sally but it wouldn't be the same. She was great, but I was really looking forward to having some alone time when we left college. I mean, we still live in separate dorms, and we are never in classes together. So, I was seriously hoping to maybe get a little apartment until we've got enough money to move. I knew we needed jobs first, but I already had an apprenticeships lined up, and Percy was already going to interviews. But first Percy had to ask!

I sighed as I watched Percy leave the pavilion and began circling my answers. As I handed the test in I pursed my lips, hoping maybe he'd get the hint. 

**Thalia**  
>I collapsed onto my sleeping bag, and sighed. It had been a very long day. Lady Artmeis kept shoving more and more responsibilities on me. I knew I was her Lieutenant, but enough was enough! Today I had to teach two new girls how to use a weapon. It had taken forever for them to pick the weapons they wanted, in addition to the bow of course. They had no idea what most of the weapons were called or did, so I had to explain almost everything. It had then taken all afternoon to teach them to use the bows and arrows and the dagger and sword they had chosen. After one cut the other, then passed out at the sight of blood, I decided to call it a day.<p>

When I got back to my tent it was about ten o'clock. Too late to be wandering around camp, but too early for me to fall asleep. So, I'd searched around in my backpack looking for something to pass the time. I soon found a drachma in my bag, and was contemplating who to IM. Annabeth? Wouldn't she be in college. Percy? same reason. Nico? I silently wondered. It had been ages since I'd spoken to him. We'd been almost inseparable when I'd been in camp on a break. But of course, it was forbidden both by Artmeis and our fathers. I was not allowed to speak to any boys, without raising suspicion. But he was the only one who was around about my age, the only one who understood. I mean, he'd been trapped in time too, he should have been old and grey by now. He also lost a sibling, and his mortal parent. Everyone else I'd ever met at camp was gone now. In college, some even had jobs and kids. He was the only one who was also 15. I could still remember him, the little scared 10 year old we'd rescued.

I sighed loudly. I didn't know what to do. I just wanted to talk to someone. I felt so alone, sometimes. With a sigh, I tossed the drachma into the air and murmured 'Annabeth'. 

**Reyna**  
>I stood up silently, and left the dining hall. I was getting fed up of the 'happy campers'. None of them spoke to me. They all laughed and joked, but never invited me to join in the fun. No-one had, since I'd been put in charge. Except Jason, who understood. I guess we could have got together eventually. But, then of course he disappeared. Typical. I was alone again. He returned a few weeks ago, with a girl called Piper. I think they were on the verge of dating. But that didn't bother me, I was over him by then. They seemed happy either way, but I could tell Piper felt threatened by me. So, I avoided her and Jason whilst they were here. One of their friends, Leo, kept me company for the two weeks they were here.<br>He was sweet. A little childish, but he was great company. He could do this cool fire thing with his hand. I know as Praetor I shouldn't be impressed by knock-knock jokes and fingers like matches. But He was different. I just wished he could come back or maybe stay longer. I'd never met anyone who looked past my position. Actually saw me as a person, not a leader. But, Leo did.

It was great, whilst he was at camp. At first I was a little cold with him, I mean, he was a clumsy Greek boy, who had just stumbled off a ship. He nearly set himself on fire, and the crew. But, when I got to know him I found out that he had a heart of gold. He was interesting. It was so impressive, how he and his siblings had built the Argo II. I soon warmed to him though, we were almost inseparable by the end of his stay.

**Selena**  
>I smiled, as I watched the campers in front of me fill out their forms. I would finally get my chance to pair up the couples I wanted to. The dance was going to be amazing. It would be so romantic. When Chiron had agreed my siblings and I had been thrilled! We had all already planned our outfits, makeup and accessories, and even our dates! Of course, being the cabin in charde would have it's perks. I promised my brothers and sisters that we can rig the test, so we get to pick our own dates. This of course, went down brilliantly. But, there were a few of my sisters who were fighting over the same guy; Travis Stoll.<p>

But, anyway! I had already planned what I would do to the dining pavilion.

The walls would be decorated with candles and paper lanterns and bunting, whilst the centre of the room would be clear, so people could dance. Tables set up around the edges of the room, and I had asked Travis to steal us a few drink fountains, which would be flowing with non-alchoholic drinks. I had requested a lot of different flowers from the Demeter cabin, making sure each girl had a different corsage to make her feel special. It was going to be brilliant!

And of course, I would get to spend the evening with Charlie, an added bonus. We didn't get a lot of time alone, especially since Chiron had brought in the new rule 'No two opposite gender campers can be alone in a cabin together' and there were always some campers hanging around in the romantic places, like the lake and beach. So, we had to make do with sitting together at the campfires and going to the same activities. Of course this wasn't enough! But, soon enough we'd get to spend a beautiful evening together. I smiled contently , as I reached for my own form, and began to circle my answers.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jason**

I watched as the paper fluttered down onto the table, and smirked. A few months ago this would have been the worst thing possible. Back then, I was so confused about the whole Reyna and Piper thing. I mean, I knew I had feelings for Piper. But, I could remember the name Reyna, and I didn't know why. I felt a little guilty about how I felt towards Piper. I really liked her. But, I didn't want to mess with her feelings, and I had no idea what the situation was with Reyna. For all I knew we could have been married. I didn't want to put a possible relationship with Piper on hold, she could have had any guy within minutes, if I didn't sort my act out. But, at the same time, I was worried about Reyna.

But, I soon met Reyna. She explained we'd never dated, just sort of co-ruled. Which was a huge relief. But, the bigger relief was when she seemed to have developed feelings for Leo. Those two were stuck together like glue! I felt so bad when we had to leave, and they were separated. Leo couldn't stay, because he was the only one who pilot the Argo. And Reyna couldn't come because she had to stay and rule. I know they're separate now, but I'm glad they have met. I was worried about Leo feeling like a third wheel, and about Reyna being jealous of Piper.

I began filling in my questionnaire, and glanced over at the Aphrodite table. Piper was looking at me. When she realised I'd caught her, she blushed and looked down.

I was glad I could rest easy. As long as I'm paired up with Piper for this dance, everything will run smoothly…

**Travis**

I glanced up at the Demeter cabin's table. Katie caught my eye, and glared. The 'So, Katie what colour scheme are we dressing in?' comment hadn't gone down to well. Not that I expected it too, Katie never laughed at me. Well, not when I was trying to get her to laugh. When I accidentally make a fool of myself in front of her, she laughs.

But, she doesn't seem to be in a happy mood every time I see her. In fact, most of the time, she either doesn't notice me or pretends not to. I'm not sure which.

But, I am sure that I've tried everything to get her attention. I've pranked her, I've been nice to her and I've even embarrassed myself purposely in front of her. I've asked her out hundreds of times. I've asked her to go to the campfire, the fireworks, the beach, the lake, Thalia's tree, the forest, I've tried to spend time with her in the strawberry fields. I've even offered to take her out of camp, wherever she'd like to go. But, to no avail.

I looked over at her, biting on her pencil as she filled in the test, and sighed. I couldn't see why she didn't understand that I was serious about her. She thought I was a player, a cocky self absorbed man slag. Which may have been true at one point, but I'd stopped that ages ago.

I'd been trying to prove her wrong for ages, but she wouldn't have any of it.

As I l looked at my brother sitting opposite me, I had an idea. A brilliant, fool proof plan…

**Will**

I watched as the piece of paper was placed on the table in front of me. What was the point in me filling one out? It's not like I'd have any time to dance or spend time with a date. Silena had already asked my cabin to do the music, and as head counsellor, and one of the only ones without a girlfriend, I would probably end up in charge. As much as I'd like a night off too. And, then there was the fact that, whenever the whole camp was in one place, doing something as un-organised as a dance, there were always injuries. I guess you could call me a little boring, and people probably do. But, I just know, that if there is an accident, I'm the first person they call or complain too.

They don't understand, that I'd like a social life too. I like a girl too, I'd like to have enough spare time to have her as my girlfriend. That was of course, if she returned my feelings. Which was ridiculous, of course she wouldn't.

Nyssa; daughter of Hephaestus. Of course, she'd never like me. I've only spoken to her a few times, but I'm constantly bandaging her up. Leo burns her occasionally, and sometimes she'll cut herself. But, she usually sits in silence as I work. I always marvel at no matter how deep the cuts, she never flinches or winces in pain. She seems completely relaxed.

I've been trying to ask her out for ages. But, with our cabin in charge of the campfire, and hers in charge of the fireworks, it seems we are never both pre-occupied.

But, like I said. She'd never like me. I mean, she's a daughter of the god of fire. She's fiery and has passion. She's like a firework, whereas I'm quite level headed, sensible…boring.

I looked over at her, but she was busy searching her bun for a pencil. I chuckled under my breath, and then turned back to my own quiz.

**Chris**

I winced as the pink piece of paper fluttered down onto the table. This was going to cause so many problems. I mean, Clarisse and I were already dating, did we really need to take the quiz? Wasn't being forced into going to the dance enough torture? It would just be so awkward if I didn't end up with Clarisse. Not that I would be to bothered. It's not like I would be jealous. It would be easy enough to dance for a couple of songs, make an excuse, and meet up with Clarisse. But, I knew that if we were paired with different people, she would flip.

She was very possessive, something the guys wound me up about, but I didn't mind to much. It was just her way of showing affection. It was things like, threatening to spear any girl who spoke to me. I found it quite funny, when she was all riled up. But, I never said anything. I knew she would bite my head off too, and I'd probably be single seconds after the first chuckle. Usually, I just tried to calm her down. Something I'd gotten better at. Something I knew I'd have to do after this dinner.

Clarisse hates dances, and dresses and daughters of Aphrodite. So, I knew without looking up at her, that she would be fuming. Convincing her to go to the fireworks was hard enough. Just go, not even dress up, or go with me, or sit together or anything. Even though it would have been dark. Clarisse was not affectionate, especially not in front of people.

I also knew that she hated wearing dresses, and by the sounds of what Silena was shouting into a megaphone, dresses were compulsory. I knew, despite the fact she would never admit it, she was uncomfortable with her body. She was toned and kind of muscular, but I knew she felt conscious when she saw Size 0 daughters of Aphrodite go to the beach in bikinis. Despite the fact that I was always telling her that she was beautiful, which is true.

I smiled to myself. Then, I made the mistake of looking over at my girlfriend. I thought she would be okay, because it was Silena's idea, and they're friends. But, she was practically stabbing her answers, whilst glaring at the sheet. I stifled a laugh, and ticked 'boy'.


	6. Chapter 6

**GUYS I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATING! I HAVE A MILLION AND ONE EXCUSES, BUT DONT WORRY I NOW HAVE INTERNET AGAIN! SO...HERE GOES!**

**Piper:**

I groaned in frustration as the pink piece of paper was dropped in front of me. These pink pieces of paper had been causing uproar in my cabin lately. Since Selena had returned (Percy explained that the gates of the Underworld had opened, allowing Selena and Beckendorf to return to camp.) we had been co-cabin counsellors. I had decided that Selena could help me, as I didn't really want the responsibility and it sounded like she had done a good job, before...well, yes. It had actually been one of the younger girls idea to organise this dance. She felt we all deserved to do something nice, to celebrate Selena, Percy and Beckendorf returning. Well, that was her excuse. I didn't want to say yes, I hated dressing up and putting on a lot of make-up. But, Selena really wanted to, so I reluctantly agreed. I knew that Drew hated the fact Selena was co-ruling the cabin again, and I expected her to attempt to sabotage the dance. It was no secret that our cabin would be going crazy. The girls had already started arguing over who was going with Travis Stoll, and over who was wearing what colours. I just wanted them to shut up, and get on with it. I would be happier just going to the fireworks, in a few weeks. But, I might not even end up going with Jason (my boyfriend!) and I would have to put up with a million and one problems before the actual dance. I glanced over at Jason who smiled reassuringly, and I grimaced in return. Uggh, why was my cabin so melodramatic?

**Katie:**

I glared at the test, as Selena handed it to me. I couldn't believe Travis just humiliated me like that! We are not dating, and will never date! He's a huge player, and is so shallow. All he does is prank my cabin, and get in the way when I'm trying to work. But, after Travis's comment we would probably end up being paired together, with squeals of 'They are just so perfect!' from the Aphrodite girls. Well, the ones that weren't jealous. In fact I wouldn't put it past them to rig it, so that one of them ended up with 'the hottest guy in camp'. Which, would be fine with me. I didn't want to spend a whole evening slow dancing with him anyway! He was just to obnoxious. All he does it cause me to get into a rage, and make messes in my cabin which I have to clean up. Plus, he won't stop nagging me. When I'm eating dinner, when I'm in the fields, when I'm at activities, or at the lake, or the beach, or the campfire, or the woods. Well, you get the idea...

But, as much as I hated to admit it, I kind of did want to go with him. I didn't really mind him annoying me, not that I'd ever tell him that. I thought he was funny. Still, he was a player, and of course, he would break my heart if I made the mistake of giving him a chance. With that in mind I honestly filled in my sheet, and hoped to the Gods that we, both would be and wouldn't be paired together.

**Nyssa:**

I bit my lip as Selena handed me the test, smiling sweetly at me. Oh Gods. This was going to be ridiculous. The camp was always full of drama, this was only going to make it worse. It was obvious the wrong people would be paired together, and arguments and fights were going to break out. I really didn't want to get involved in everyone else's problems. That's why I stayed in the forges, with the boys. Girls meant drama, and I hated drama. All I wanted was a nice night off, where I could relax. And if I was going to be forced into going, I'd like to go with someone I actually liked. Not just whoever was leftover, after all the obvious couples were paired up.

Truthfully, I wanted to go with Will Solace. Son of Apollo. He was just so kind, and sweet and gentle. Every time I burned myself, or cut myself or when Leo burnt me, he would bandage me up. He never rushed it, and no matter how small the injury he treated it with the same amount of care and patience. Every time I turned up in the infirmary injured, he would be with me immediately. Talking soothingly, and light heartedly. I usually stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say to him. It was different to talking to the other guys. I actually cared what Will thought of me. I didn't want to bother him, by forcing him to bandage up minor scratches. But, I also wanted to spend time with him.

I looked up, over at the Apollo table, and caught Will's eye. He smiled genuinely at me, and I could feel my cheeks redden. I smiled back bashfully, and then turned to my test. Please, can I go with him?

**Clarisse:**

Selena handed me the test, mumbling 'Sorry'. I muttered back 'You'd better be.'

God, I hated dances. Having to get all dressed up, and being forced to slow dance. I mean, why the Hades did I need to take this test? I was dating Chris! And, if we got paired with other people, the whole camp would know about it!

As much as I hated to admit it, I really liked him. He was so calm and collected, all the time. He kept me sane, well he tried. I never understood how he could calm me down, and persuade me to do things. Like, going to the fireworks, celebrating Valentine's day... He sort of had me wrapped around his little finger, not that I'd ever let him know it.

He had a strange hold over me. Like I was scared to lose him again, I never wanted him to go back to what he was. The thought sent chills through my spine. I couldn't bear to see him in that mental state again. But, if he found out, he'd never let it go. So, I won't tell him.

I looked over at him, and he smirked back at me. I was so going to kill him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy:**

It was about a week before the dance, and I was in full blown panic mode. I had known for weeks about the whole thing, I mean Selena even announced it at dinner! But, I had forgotten, until that morning. It had dawned on me that I would need a suit, or at least a formal shirt, as apparently it was a 'Black Tie Occasion', or so Grover had said. I probably wouldn't have been so worried about it, if Annabeth was going to sort me out. In fact, I probably wouldn't have to plan anything, and I would just turn up. But, unfortunately we weren't talking.

It had started a few days before, when we had been talking. I was back in the Poseidon cabin, alone like before. Tyson was down in the forges, and no new half sibling of mine had arrived. But, Annabeth was back in the Athena cabin with her siblings.

One afternoon, whilst we were down on the beach, Annabeth was complaining about her siblings. I think she said they were too noisy and messy and nosey. She kept saying that Chiron should relax the rules and let her stay in my cabin. She also kept hinting that if we were in my cabin, we would be alone.

Of course, being the Seaweed brain I am, I didn't realise she was giving me hints. I insisted that when we went back to college we would have separate dorm rooms again. It wasn't until she had stormed off that I realised she wanted us to move in together! I mentally kicked myself for being so oblivious. Then, I was lost all week because we weren't speaking. So, I decided I needed to make things up to her...

**Nico**

I was feeling angry. It was exactly a week until the stupid dance. I couldn't believe Chiron had agreed, and that all the boys were just going along with it! I couldn't think of anything worse, than having to take a personal test, being matched up with someone you have no interest in, and then have to dance with them all night!

I had tried everything to get out of going. I had tried begging Chiron, I'd tried begging Selena, I even tried begging Beckendorf to sort out the mess. But, no-one seemed to want to grant me any happiness.

So, rather than protest anymore, and end up looking like a fool on the night, I decided to sort myself out. This basically meant that I had to buy new black shoes, but no big deal.

Then, I set about sorting out my 'date'.

The only girl I wanted to go with was Thalia. It took me a while to admit it to myself, but I finally realised that I liked her, a lot. And, I realised I had liked her for a very long time. But, that kind of put a damper on things. As she would not be at the dance. Plus, she had sworn an oath not to fall in love. So, it was not going to work out.

This meant I had to think of another plan.

So, I spoke to Rachel. Who agreed that if we both don't like our dates, we will pair them together, and go to the dance as friends.

**Leo:**

It was a week before the dance, and I had made absolutely no effort to make any plans. I hadn't got a suit, or a shirt, or shoes. I hadn't gotten a haircut, or made any attempt to find out who was going to be my date. Normally, I would have snuck in with the Stoll brothers, but I just couldn't care less about the dance.

I refused to go. There was no point in me going. I would just bum out everyone else. My date would probably leave, and I would be miserable all night anyway. I didn't want to go, if I couldn't go with Reyna. There was no way she could find the camp, and there was no way I could get to her, without using the Argo II.

Of course, we spoke a lot. We'd IM each other a few times a week. I had told Reyna about the dance. I had told her that I didn't want to go. But, i didn't tell her why. She quickly told me that I had to go, and then changed the subject. I wondered if she had thought it was awkward, any wanted to avoid the topic. Maybe she thought I was asking her to go with me, and didn't want to seem rude.

I told Jason, and he said that she was probably upset that she couldn't go to the dance with me. I had scoffed at this, but silently hoped it was true.

**Beckendorf:**

I sighed as I made my way back to the forges. It had been a long morning. My siblings and I had been in the forges all morning, making decorations, speakers, and repairing neon lights for the dance. It was only a week away, and Selena was running us ragged with demands. My brothers and sisters were fed up of making ornate spiral table centre pieces, but I had to keep them on the job, or I would lose my girlfriend.

My girlfriend that I hadn't properly seen in weeks. We were supposed to meet up after lunch, for an hour before I got back to work. But, she had cancelled, claiming that some of the matches were wrong and she was the only one who could fix it.

I understood, and let her go deal with it. But I was crushed on the inside. It seemed like the hundredth date we'd been forced to cancel. Obviously, she was in charge of the whole dance. She had to make sure everything ran smoothly. But, considering the whole point of the dance was to set up couples, it was kind of damaging our relationship. I didn't want to feel annoyed, but I kind of did. I felt like she was putting other people's relationships before our own. I mean, for Hades sake, we were together in Eyslym, until the break in the gates of hell allowed us to return to the real world. If that didn't prove we were soul mates I wasn't sure what did. But, I couldn't force her to stop the planning. I prayed that we would have time together at the dance, and then stopped thinking about it because I sounded like a lovesick teenage girl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Annabeth:**

Oh my gods, how could that boy be so oblivious! I have been hinting at Percy for weeks, subtly saying that we should move it together. Of course, he hadn't even understood what I was getting at. He doesn't understand how I feel! I mean, does he even want to move in with me? If not, should we even be dating? It was like he made no effort to take our relationship to the next level. Did he expect me to force him into everything? Was I supposed to just spend the rest of my life guiding him? No.

If he wants to date me, he needs to make some effort. It can't be me all the time. It's a two sided relationship. I am not going to sort him out because he doesn't know what he wants. He knows what I want. He knows how I feel about him. But sometimes, I don't know how he feels about me.

So, i'm not Tlking to him. He needs to sort himself out. He needs to realise just how much I do for him. And, now that he's left to panic about this dance, I think he will come to his senses. Well he better had. I'll give him a week.

If he has not sorted his act out by the dance, and doesn't know what he wants, then maybe it's time for me to rethink the relationship.

**Thalia:**

I waved goodbye to Annabeth, with a fake smile on my face. As soon as I ended the IM call I left the tent and I ran into the forest. I ran for what felt like hours, but I probably only ran a few miles. When I was sure that no-one could hear me, I collapsed to the floor and screamed.

Tears began to fall from my eyes, and my body shook uncontrollably.

How could he? Annabeth had said that Nico was going to the dance with Rachel. That oracle girl. She's an artist. Percy met her a few years ago, and I think Annabeth saw her as a bit of a threat. She's older than Nico, and she is forbidden from dating anyway. Much like me. Maybe I shouldn't be so jealous. After all, I'm in the hunters, and it's not like I ever confessed my feelings. I don't own Nico.

But, I thought I meant something to him. I thought we had a connection. I thought all those late night IM messages meant something...I...even considered leaving the hunters, for him. I loved him!

It broke my heart that he was going to go to a romantic dance with another girl. They made plans to go together even if they weren't paired up. Obviously they were more than friends. But, what did I expect? Him to turn up randomly and propose, as a romantic gesture? Not even I'm that stupid. I guess he's found someone he won't have to wait for.

That was okay. Well, no it wasn't.

**Reyna:**

I sighed as I broke the IM connection. Leo had been talking to me again. Gods I missed him.

He was telling me about the dance again. He really didn't want to go, and I really didn't want him to go. Was that selfish? Probably. But I wasn't ready to give up the only person who had ever understood me. What if he got paired up with his perfect girl? What if they fell in love and got married and lived happily ever after? What if he forgot about me? What if he ignored my IM's and never visited? It wasn't like I could find their camp.

I felt pathetic. Pining over a boy who wasn't even mine. Praying that he didn't start a relationship.

So, I told him that he has to go. I lied through my teeth, and forced a smile. I told him it would be fun. But, I didn't want him to fall in love with anyone else, because I loved him before. Because I missed him like crazy.

I'd IM Piper and Jason sometimes, and they 'd IM me too. Piper had already worked out how I felt about Leo. She seemed to think that he liked me back. Which of course was untrue. Leo was a fun loving free spirit, whilst I was a crazy workaholic who runs a whole camp. I couldn't have fun, until I met Leo. He changed me so much, and I marvelled at his strange ways. But, never the less to him I was just a friend.

**Selena: **

The dance was only a week away and I had so much to finish before Friday! I still had to put up decorations, and make sure the Stolls get all the food and drinks, make sure the Apollo cabin has sorted the playlists and most importantly make sure that everyone is paired up correctly. I didn't know what I would do, if anything went wrong. I had done so much planning.

Charlie was starting to get a little annoyed now. He said I was spending too much time organising the dance. I guess I did cancel a few dates, and maybe I ignored him a bit too much. But, I was trying to organise a dance for the whole camp. This was the event that was going to rival the fireworks! Charlie knew how long it took to organise the 4th of July celebrations. His cabin did it every year. He should have understood.

I felt bad for being a bit off with him, but I knew we would get the chance to be together in the dance, and every day after.

It was a miracle we were even in camp. After the doors of death opened, we managed to escape back into the real world. We had spent every day together in Esylym. Surely Charlie could bear with me for one more week? After all, this dance meant the world to me.

One more week. Then, I would make it up to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR AGES GUYS! SO I MADE IT UP TO YOU WITH TWO UPDATES IN ONE WEEK! AGAIN, I'M SORRY.**

**I decided to make some changes this chapter. Jason sort of gave an overview of the whole thing, and Will's part contains dialogue. But it's all good!**

**Jason:**

Oh my Gods, this dance was beginning to do really annoy me. All I kept hearing was 'the dance this!' and 'the dance that!'. It was so aggravating. Everyone seemed to be getting obsessed with it. For starters, even my two best friends were going crazy about it. Piper kept talking about it, because she was being roped into helping all the time. It seems that her cabin were getting a lot of ideas for the dance, and Piper had to keep reminding them of reality. I think her and Selena had come to blows a few times that week, but I didn't ask.

Then, there was Leo. He kept complaining that he couldn't go with Reyna. All he had done all that week was sulk in his cabin. None of his siblings could get him to come out, and I had tried countless times. Eventually, I gave up. There was no point trying to cheer him up, the truth was that he wouldn't go to the dance with Reyna; it was impossible.

But, it seemed that it was not only we three campers that were having romantic troubles. I had gone to get my suit with Percy, and it seemed Annabeth wasn't talking to him. Then, I heard that Travis Stoll had found a way to pair himself up with Katie Gardner. So, I may have spoken to him and asked if he might be able to pair up Piper and I…

**Travis:**

I couldn't stop grinning. I had done it. I had broken in to the Aphrodite cabin and changed up a few couples. Of course, I paired Katie and I together. I also changed a few other couples too, you know, to make sure that some people actually admit their feelings. Of course, I made a profit on some of the changes. A drachma for each couple I paired up. I also changed a few, for a bit of fun. But, who would know?

Anyway, I had been getting ready for the dance all week. We would be given our dates on the morning of the dance, and then we would be expected to arrive at the dance at 7:00pm. But of course, as I knew I was going with Katie, I had no problems.

I had already gotten my suit, tie, shoes etc. I had found out what Katie's favourite flower were; Tulips. Then, I had bought a bunch in every colour. I just really wanted her to like me back. Is that sad? No, I don't think so. Besides, the money I made from the 'couple swap' was enough to buy all the bouquets. I just really wanted to impress her. It's taken seven years, but finally I've managed to secure a date with her. I wasn't taking any chances, and I wasn't going to mess this up.

All I had to do was pick up Katie, and woo her. Then, she would be mine.

**Will:**

It was a week before the dance, and I was growing wary of it. I knew there was going to be problems. Rumour had it, that Travis Stoll had messed up a lot of the couples, so I knew the dance would be chaos.

I wasn't worried, until I spoke to Nyssa.

It was on the Wednesday, and I was down the forges again, bandaging up her hand.

It was only me, her and Leo, who was hammering away furiously in the corner. I think he was upset about not going to the dance with Reyna.

Anyway, I tried to make some conversation with Nyssa.

'So, are you excited for the dance?' I asked her, whilst tending to her hand.

'Not really.' She laughed. 'I think it will be hell on earth.'

I laughed in response. 'I think you're right.'

We sat in an awkward silence for a while.

'I hear Travis has messed up a few couples.' Nyssa said casually.

'Yeah.' I nodded. 'I bet there'll be a lot of happy couples.'

'Maybe.' She nodded, looking deep in thought. 'But maybe he hasn't paired up certain people, because they've never let on that they like each other.' She paused. 'There'll probably also be some broken hearts, from people whose feelings are not returned.'

I paused for a moment, and then asked quietly. 'Are you worried about that?'

'Sort of.' She nodded, looking at our hands which were still touching.

She quickly pulled away, and I sighed inwardly.

**Chris:**

I was on pins all week. The dance was on Friday, and Clarisse was not happy about it. But, I had already made Travis ensure that we would be paired up. I had bought my suit, shoes, tie etc. I knew Clarisse had not bought a dress. I knew she wouldn't have got anything organised for the dance.

She was furious about the whole thing. She must have told me at least fifty times that she wasn't going. And, I must have tried to hold in my sniggers at least fifty time. She had complained about the dresses, the make-up, the fact it was compulsory. But, despite the fact she wasn't going, she kept threatening that if she was paired up with someone else, she would lose it with the Aphrodite cabin. Honestly, that was my biggest fear.

I didn't dare mention that I kind of wanted to go. I knew all hell would break lose if I said anything. But the Stolls had promised a good night, which only meant one thing: pranks. Plus, I was kind of looking forward to all the drama that was bound to occur. After all, Travis had messed with the couples, hadn't he?

But, it didn't matter. Because, on Wednesday night I had an idea. A great idea that would keep Clarisse happy, and would keep me happy. Because, I didn't want to be stuck with an angry Clarisse all night, but I also didn't want some poor girl beaten up, if we weren't paired up.

Although she was a moody girlfriend, I loved her. So, I was prepared to follow through with my plan, for Clarisse.

**The next chapter will be set up like this, with PIPER, KATIE, NYSSA and CLARISSE'S POV. Then, the following chapter will focus on two couples, and it will be longer woo!**

**So, for example it will be like Percabeth and Thalico first. Then the next two couples etc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SO ONE OF MY REVIEWERS INSPIRED ME TO UPDATE. SORRY THAT THE WILL/NYSSA PART IS SO LONG, BUT I JUST LOVE THEM SO MUCH! ANYWAY, ENJOY!**

**Piper:**

I was so glad when it was finally only a few days to the dance. It had been giving me headaches for weeks! My cabin was going crazy about it. There had been so many arguments about the couples. It turned out that Drew had written the names of each camper on the back of their test, so that the girls could sneakily match up couples they thought were 'cute' instead of couples that might actually 'click'. But, I heard that Travis Stoll had messed up some of the couples a few days before the dance. I was going to mention it, until one of the girls started shouting demands at me. Then, I figured it would just be more fun to see who ended up with whom.

I hadn't even thought about who I was going to go with. I suppose I wanted to go with Jason, but I still wasn't sure about the Reyna thing. Did he still like her? Love her even? I knew that when they were reunited it was a little awkward. And, I knew that Leo was head over heels for her. But that didn't mean that Jason was over her, did it?

Actually, thinking about it, I decided to visit Leo. He hadn't left him cabin in days, and I knew he was miserable about not seeing the Roman Praetor. I secretly thought that Reyna liked him back. But, I didn't want to say anything in front of Jason, in case he still had feelings for her.

Uggh, this dance had got so many people confused! Maybe, Chiron should have just said no...

**Katie:**

It was the day before the dance, and I was in the fields watering the strawberries. I was kind of nervous about the dance, actually. I had never been on a date before, even if this one was compulsory. It's not like I hadn't been asked. I had. In fact Travis had asked me at least once a week since I had first arrived at camp. It's not that I didn't like him. Don't get me wrong. I was head over heels for that boy. Not that I would ever tell him. But, he was just such a clown, I didn't know whether he was being serious or not. I didn't want to be made a fool of in front of the whole camp. I didn't want to be one of his one minute wonders. I knew what he was like, he had a new girlfriend every week. All daughters of Aphrodite. Which made me wonder which one of those bimbos would manage to pair herself up with him for the dance.

I reluctantly pulled myself up off the ground, and made my way back to my cabin. I still had to try on my dress, and work out what shoes I was going to wear, how I was going to do my hair and so on. As I walked back, I began to wonder who I would actually get paired up with...

**Nyssa:**

_I watched as Will bandaged up my hand, and ignored my heart that was fluttering away in my chest. _

_'I hear Travis has messed up a few couples.' I said casually, trying to continue the conversation we were having._

_'Yeah.' Will nodded. 'I bet there'll be a lot of happy couples.'_

_'Maybe.' I nodded, deep in thought. 'But maybe he hasn't paired up certain people, because they've never let on that they like each other.' I paused. 'There'll probably also be some broken hearts, from people whose feelings are not returned.'_

_He paused for a moment, and then asked quietly. 'Are you worried about that?'_

_'Sort of.' I nodded, looking at my hands which Will was still holding despite the fact that he had already finished bandaging me up._

I quickly pulled away, and looked down. Oh my gods, why had I said that? Now Will was going to think I was pathetic. He will probably tell his friends that I have a hopeless crush on someone way out of my league. Like, the camp heart throb, Travis Stoll.

No, Will wouldn't do that, he's sweet and kind. He'll probably forget all about it. It'll be old news tomorrow, when he's dancing with his date.

'Nyssa, are you okay?' Will asked, squeezing my hand. His voice brought me back to reality, and I smiled softly at his concern.

'Yeah. I'm fine.' I nodded. 'Just a bit tired.'

'I understand, you've been in here all day.' Will smiled. 'You should get some sleep, you've got to get some rest before the dance.'

'I suppose.' I sighed.

'It won't be that bad.' Will reassured me. 'I'm sure you'll get paired up with the boy you like.'

'I hope so.'

With that, I stood up, and moved towards the door.

But, my hand was still being held in Will's and he gently pulled me back.

'Come and find me tomorrow, and I'll re-bandage that hand. Leo gave you a pretty bad burn.'

'No, Will it's fine.' I shook my head, turning to face him. 'You need to get ready for the dance and stuff tomorrow, I don't need to hold you up.'

'You won't hold me up, Nyssa.' He smiled softly.

'You sure?' I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Will simply nodded, and gave me a half smile.

'Okay.' I nodded, then I turned and left the forges.

**Clarisse:**

Stupid dance. Stupid daughters of Aphrodite. Stupid dresses. Stupid dates. Stupid romance. Stupid stupid stupid.

Gods, this whole thing was so pointless. Why did I need to go? I already had Chris. Why did I need to take a test, and go on a forced date? Our relationship was fine!

Those dumb daughters of Aphrodite better not pair me up with some guy. If it's not Chris. I'm not going. Not that it matters, because i'm not going anyway. They can't force me to go. I will kill anyone who tries to force me to go.

Okay, i'm going. Selina asked me if I would go. She practically begged me, and I foolishly said yes. So, I bought a dress, and shoes, and a curler, and got some makeup from Selina. So, as much as I didn't want to. I was going.

But, I was not telling Chris. I don't think I could stand 'I knew it' and 'I told you so'. So, I would just have to surprise him. But, if he said anything, I would make sure he had large bruises all over his arms. And that is a promise.

But, I was kind of looking forward to spending the evening with my boyfriend. Even if I had to wear a dress, I didn't mind as much as I pretended too. I'd wear anything if it meant I could spend some time with Chris. As sappy as it sounds, he's my boyfriend...and I...love him.

**SO, I'VE UPDATED ANOTHER CHAPTER TOO. SO, FLICK TO THE NEXT PAGE!**


	11. Chapter 11

It was breakfast time in the dining pavilion, and the excited chatter was even louder that morning, due to the anticipation for everyone's dates to be announced. But, fortunately, the wait was soon over, as Selina climbed onto the table, yet again.

'Good morning everybody!' She shouted, and immediately the whole camp went silent.

'So, as you know tonight is the night of the dance! Woo!'

With that, there were cheers from the Aphrodite cabin. The rest of the camp remained silent.

'Which means, the wait is finally over! I am about to announce the couples for tonight!'

There were some snickers from boys who knew about what Travis had done.

'The couples were decided two weeks ago, and were approved by every member of our cabin.'

Which meant, that Travis's tampering wouldn't have been noticed. The sheet had already been printed out, and there was no going back now.

'So, the couples are as follows!'

With that, the Aphrodite cabin began to whack their table, symbolizing a really bad drum-roll.

'Chris and Clarisse. Travis and Katie. Percy and Rachel. Nyssa and Jason. Annabeth and Will. Nico and Piper. Leo and Drew. And, of course, Me and Charlie.' Selina said.

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**OKAY. SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BASED ON JUST ONE COUPLE. I WONT TELL YOU WHICH ONE, CAUSE IT WILL BE A SURPRISE. BUT IT WON'T BE THE SAME ORDER AS THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. IT WILL ALSO BE IN THE 3****RD**** PERSON'S POV. **


	12. Chapter 12

**DID ANY OF YOU GUESS THAT IT WOULD BE PIPER AND JASON? HERE WE GO!**

**PIPER AND JASON:**

**3****RD**** PERSON:**

It was the evening of the dance, and the couples had started to arrive at the pavilion. Piper entered the room accompanied by Nico Di Angelo, who looked slightly uncomfortable. He had done the honourable thing, and picked her up from her cabin on time. He had complimented her, offered her his arm, and walked her in.

The couple avoided the dance floor, and headed straight to the refreshments, pouring a cup of red punch. The couple made small talk for a few minutes, until Jason arrived accompanied by Nyssa. Then, it was obvious that Piper was no longer interested in her date.

Piper watched, as Jason offered Nyssa his hand, and asked if she wanted to dance. Nyssa politely accepted, and Jason pulled her onto the dance floor as a slow song began. Piper could feel her heart sinking a little, but she tried to give a fake smile. Though it was wasted, as not even Nico was paying her any attention.

The couples surrounding Nyssa and Jason were dancing slowly too. Some looked uncomfortable, like Will and Annabeth, and some were clearly smitten. Jason placed his hands on Nyssa's waist, and she held his shoulders, but it felt unnatural and neither one of the felt comfortable.

Jason spent most of the dance glancing up at Piper, jealous of Nico and feeling bad about Nyssa. Whilst Nyssa spent most of the dance sneaking glances at Will, who was talking Annabeth, whilst she attempted to make Percy jealous.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, and dancing at arm's length, Nyssa spoke.

'You should just go and ask her to dance.' She said softly, so the other couples wouldn't hear.

'What? Who are you talking about?' Jason asked, trying to look innocent.

'Piper.' Nyssa chuckled. 'It's obvious you two like each other. And, I'm pretty convinced that Di Angelo has a thing for your sister, Thalia.'

Jason ignored the part about his sister, but he did ask. 'Would you mind, if I asked Piper to dance?' Whilst furrowing his eyebrows.

'Of course not.' Nyssa replied shaking her head. 'You should be together.'

'What about you?' He asked. 'What will you do?'

'I think I'll go down to the forges.' She nodded. 'Dances aren't really my thing.'

'If you're sure.' He nodded, as the song drew to a close.

'I am.' Nyssa smiled, as she untangled herself from his arms. 'Thank you though, Jason.'

Jason watched as she left the room, and watched as Will Solace immediately excused himself, and ran out after her. He smiled to himself, as he realised the pair should be together. Then, he turned and headed towards Piper, who was drinking her third glass of punch in silence whilst Nico was stood there scowling.

'Would you like to dance?' Jason asked, smiling and offering Piper his hand.

'Really?' She asked, her eyes lighting up.

Jason grinned and nodded.

'Do you mind?' Piper asked Nico.

'No. Not at all.' He replied. 'I said I'd meet up with Rachel anyway.'

With that, Piper allowed herself to be pulled into the crowd of people on the dance floor.

Another slow song was playing through the speakers, and Jason placed his hands on Piper's waist. It was the same position as he had been in with Nyssa, but that time it felt right. And, Piper wrapped her arms around his neck.

Neither could contain their grins, as they moved back and forth in time to the music.

'So, what happened to Nyssa?' Piper asked, trying to sound casual.

'She went to the forges. I think she was a bit fed up of watching Will with Annabeth.' Jason explained. 'Not that I mind, I was a bit fed up of thinking of another girl too.'

'Oh.' Piper said, looking anywhere but at me.

They couple collapsed into a comfortable silence, until Jason interrupted it.

'You look beautiful tonight.' He whispered in her ear, making the girl shiver.

Piper giggled as her cheeks turned crimson.

She was wearing a long princess style dress, that was tight to her waist and then puffed out slightly. The dress was made of a deep purple silk that shimmered slightly. Her hair was pulled up, elegantly with a few curled strands falling around her face. Jason could tell she was wearing heels, because she was almost as tall as him. Her make-up was very natural and she looked flawless.

'You look really good too.' Piper mumbled, looking down again.

Jason was wearing a black suit with a white shirt, he hadn't bothered with a tie. But he had tried to brush his hair back, which was strange but cute at the same time.

'What's the matter?' Jason whispered again, trying to get her to look at him.

'Nothing.' Piper lied, then after a pause she added 'Well, I was just wondering if the girl you liked is Reyna.'

She bit her lip in apprehension, as Jason breathed out slowly.

'Piper, listen to me.' He demanded, pulling her chin up. 'Reyna is just a friend. She is just someone from my past, I feel nothing for her. Besides Leo would kill me, he's head over heels for her.'

Piper chuckled softly, at the thought of Leo's jealousy.

'Anyway, I only have eyes for you.' He smiled softly.

'Do you mean that?' She asked, her eyes showing some fear.

'Of course.' Jason nodded, looking into her eyes.

With that, she leant in and kissed him. It was short and sweet, but then again, they were in a room full of people. It would have been rude to have engaged in a full blown make-out session.

When they broke apart, neither could control their grins.

Piper rested her head against Jason's chest, as they continued to dance to the next song.

He tightened his hold on the girl, and buried his face in her shoulder. They were completely oblivious to the rest of the camp, until they suddenly broke apart, as a huge noise startled the camp.

**REVIEW WITH WHO YOU THINK THE NEXT COUPLE WILL BE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**SO THIS CHAPTER IS NICO/THALIA. **

**WHO GUESSED THALICO?! NO-ONE REVIEWED WITH THAT COUPLE, BUT MAYBE SOMEONE HAD A LITTLE IDEA? ANYWAY, THIS IS MY FAVOURITE COUPLE. SO, ENJOY THE CHAPTER. AND PLEASE, ENJOY THE FLUFFY COUPLE LIKE I DO!**

**Thalia and Nico:**

**3****rd**** Person: **

Nico was standing at the punch bowl, with Piper about a metre away from him. They had long given up on small talk. Both were busy thinking about one of the Grace siblings. Piper was sipping on her punch, until Jason came to sweep Piper off her feet. That left the Son of Hades, dateless. But he didn't mind. He didn't like Piper in that way, although she was nice enough. She just wasn't Thalia. Like, he wasn't Jason. He found more aggravating than funny that the couple were both were head over heels for a brother and sister.

After a few more minutes of moping, Nico decided to seek out Rachel, who had been paired up with Percy. Now, he did find that pair hysterical. He knew Annabeth would be fuming about the couple, but maybe if Nico retrieved Rachel, Percy and Annabeth could sort out their problems in private.

It didn't take long for Nico to find the red headed girl. She and Percy were sitting at the edge of the pavilion on a bench. They were talking in hushed tones, and Percy looked distressed. Probably frantic over Annabeth. He had been watching her and Will all night. The jealousy was evident in his eyes, but he was more frustrated than angry.

As Nico approached the couple, Percy suddenly got up and left. He walked right past Nico, not even acknowledging him.

Nico turned and saw Will Solace running out of the pavilion, and Annabeth was moving towards another door too. He assumed that she was going to get some air, and that Percy was going to try and talk to her, whilst her date was gone. It didn't really take a genius to work that out though. Those two never argued for very long. They couldn't bear to be without each other.

Nico was about to turn around, when a girl suddenly rushed in through the doors Will had left through.

She had short spiky black hair, and was wearing black skinny jeans and a 'Death to Barbie' t-shirt. Hey eyes were outlined with black eyeliner, and she had a very 'punk' look about her. She looked totally out of place in the dance. Everyone else was wearing dresses and suits, and Nico was no exception. He was wearing black dress trousers with a black button down shirt. He had rolled the sleeves up to his elbows, but he hadn't bothered to style his hair.

Nico immediately recognised the girl, and his heart began to hammer in his chest.

She started to walk towards him, the most nervous she had ever been. And he started walking towards her, feeling confused and scared and happy.

They stopped, about five metres away from each other. Both without a clue as to what to say.

'Thalia?' Nico asked finally. 'What are you doing here?'

'I had to come to this dance.' She stammered. 'I had to talk to you.'

'What do you mean?' Nico questioned, bewildered.

Thalia paused for a while, before continuing, her voice quieter than before.

'Annabeth said that you were going to come, to this dance, with Rachel.' She told him, not quite looking him in the eye. 'I couldn't bear the thought of you with her.'

'I was only going to go with Rachel as friends, if we both didn't like our dates.' He explained. He was about to question her about why she was so upset about Rachel, but he was cut off by her immediately.

'Did you like your date?' Thalia asked, looking around for his partner. But Piper was busy slow dancing with Jason. Neither had even noticed the arrival of Jason's sister.

'Piper's nice enough, but I think she prefers your brother.' He chuckled. 'But, anyway. How are you here? Shouldn't you be with the hunters?'

'I quit.' She murmured. 'I quit for you.'

'What? Why?' Nico asked, bewildered, his heart doing somersaults at this point.

It was a while until Thalia replied, and at one point Nico thought she wasn't going to reply.

'Because...I love you.' She whispered, looking him right in the eyes. Her electric blue eyes meeting his almost black ones.

Nico was speechless for a few seconds, before it dawned on him what she had said. Thalia was about to leave, when Nico's face broke out into a huge grin. It was then Thalia's turn to look confused.

'I love you too.' He grinned.

Thalia almost squealed with delight, as he said this. Then, before he could do anything, she threw herself into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and kissed him.

Her fingers tangled themselves into his hair, and his hands were thrown around her waist. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss, and their tongues battled for dominance.

Finally, they broke apart. Both were breathing heavily, but they managed to laugh softly, just because they were so relived to finally let go of their emotions.

'You look nice.' She whispered into his ear, Nico still holding her up.

'So do you.' He replied, just as quietly.

'I feel really under-dressed.' Thalia admitted, glancing around at the girls in dresses.

'I feel really over-dressed.' Nico chuckled.

'You're not.' Thalia reassured him. 'You scrub up really well, actually.'

'Thanks.' Nico mumbled, as his cheeks turned a little bit red.

After a few more minutes, Nico placed Thalia's feet back on the floor, and the couple danced to the slow song that was playing. People around them were staring at them in confusion. But, neither of them noticed.

'Can we grab some punch?' Thalia asked suddenly. 'I'm really thirsty, I ran most of the way here.'

'You ran?' Nico smirked, raising an eyebrow.

'I wanted to make sure I got here in time.' She muttered, looking down at the ground. 'Before Rachel...' She said, stopping mid sentence due to a shortage of accurate words.

'Before Rachel, what?' He asked, suppressing a smile.

'I don't know.' She sighed. 'Kissed you, I suppose.'

'I think you're safe.' Nico chuckled, leaning in and pecking her on the lips.

'Good.' Thalia laughed. 'Now, can we please get some punch?'

'Of course.' Nico nodded. 'Anything you want.'

With that, the Daughter of Zeus grabbed the Son of Hades hand, and pulled him towards the punch bowl. When Nico thought no-one was looking he intertwined their fingers. No-one was looking, but Thalia couldn't stop a blush creeping on to her cheeks. Maybe the dance was making them into romantic saps, or maybe they just came to terms with their strong feelings. Either way, they grinned and laughed, smiled and chuckled, smirked and blushed all night.

Well, until a huge 'boom' caused them to rush outside with the rest of the crowd in confusion.


	14. Chapter 14

**SO SORRY GUYS ABOUT THE LACK OF UPDATES! I'M BACK IN SCHOOL. YEAR 11 NOW! AHHHH! GOT LOADS TO DO, AND I HAVENT HAD CHANCE. BUT DONT WORRY SHOULD ONLY BE A MONTH OR SO UNTIL I MOVE INTO MY HOUSE AND THEN MY UPDATING WILL BE MORE PATTERNED AND FREQUENT!**

**ANYWAY, DID ANYONE GUESS THE COUPLE RIGHT? IT'S TRATIE!**

**TRAVIS AND KATIE:**

**3****RD**** PERSON:**

Travis was outside Katie's cabin by quarter to six. Though, he didn't need to be there until seven. He was extremely nervous and excited about the dance. And, he wanted to get it right from the start. He needed the evening to be perfect, as it could be his last chance to secure a relationship with Katie, before college. He needed to impress her.

So, he turned up to the Demeter cabin, ready for the evening. He was wearing grey dress trousers and a white shirt. He had tied an olive green around his neck, and was carrying a bouquet of different coloured tulips. He knew they were Katie's favourite flowers, but he didn't know what colour she liked. So, he had just bought her about seven different bouquets. Then, deciding that seemed a little bit desperate, he just got one of his sisters to arrange them in one bunch.

He knew he was early, so he just decided to wait on the cabin porch, until a more reasonable time. But, after about ten minutes, Miranda, one of Katie's sisters approached the cabin.

'Travis?' She smirked, raising an eyebrow. 'Aren't you a little early?'

'I wanted to be on time.' He blushed.

'What time are you supposed to be picking her up?' Miranda asked, checking her watch.

'Uhhh...seven.' Travis muttered.

'Seven? Really Travis?' She laughed. 'Wow, you must be desperate to woo her. It's only six now.'

Travis's cheeks turned bright red, and he looked at the ground.

'Anyway, I'll tell Katie you're here.' Miranda promised, disappearing into the cabin.

Travis was seated on the steps outside, tapping his foot nervously. After about twenty minutes, the door opened slightly, and Katie popped her head out through the gap.

Travis immediately stood up from the ground, and turned to face the girl.

'Hey.' Katie grinned. 'I wasn't sure you'd still be here. Sorry to keep you waiting.'

'It's no problem, I haven't been waiting long.' Travis lied.

Katie slipped out of the door, and closed it gently behind her.

Finally, Travis got a look at her outfit. She was wearing a knee length olive green dress. It had a strap over the left shoulder, and she was wearing silver heels with it. She had curled her long brown hair, and was wearing a little bit of makeup. But Travis couldn't take his eyes off her.

'You look amazing.' He breathed.

Katie's cheeks turned a bright red colour, as she grinned at him. 'Thanks Travis. You look good too.'

Travis pulled himself back to reality, and stopped staring at Katie. They both had noticed how Katie's dress matched Travis' tie. But neither mentioned it.

Travis' normal cocky attitude had disappeared. He had to impress Katie, it was his last shot. Don't annoy her, just be nice, he thought to himself.

He smiled, offering her the bouquet.

'I got you these.' He explained. 'I knew tulips were your favourite, but I wasn't sure what colour you liked the most.'

'Oh, Travis!' Katie gasped. 'You shouldn't have. These must have cost a fortune!'

'It was worth it, if you like them.' Travis smiled.

'I love them.' Katie nodded, taking them from Travis's hands.

She placed them in a bucket that was full of rainwater, near the cabin steps.

When she was done, Katie turned back to Travis and smiled.

'So, it's nearly seven. Do you want to head to the pavilion now?' She asked, checking the watch she was wearing.

'Yeah, sounds good.' Travis smiled, offering her his arm.

Katie slid her arm through his, and they began walking to the dance.

The party had already started when the couple turned up. Of course the Aphrodite campers were already there.

Travis pulled Katie into the centre of the dance floor, as a slow song began. They were surrounded by other couples, most of whom looked awkward and unnatural.

But, when Travis held Katie's hips, he felt like it was perfect. Except for the fact that his heart was hammering in his chest.

'I heard that you made a few changes to the couples.' Katie smirked, raising an eyebrow. 'I must say, that was clever. But sneaky, very sneaky.'

'I did make some changes.' Travis smirked. 'Why? Can't stand being so close to my perfect body?'

'Oh, haha.' Katie said sarcastically. 'No. More like, I wondered why you paired us up. I thought you would have picked one of the Aphrodite girls you haven't dated yet. If there are any left that is'

'Oh Katie. You don't seem to think much of me. Who said I even paired us together?'

'So, Connor did it?' Katie asked, swaying in time to the music.

'No. In fact, I didn't need to change us, Katie dearest, we were already paired up.' Travis smirked.

'What? So, we were already together?' She asked.

'Mmmhmm.' Travis nodded. 'In fact, I didn't change any couples. They were all already messed up enough when I got there.'

'Seriously? So you didn't even change one couple?'

'Nope. The Daughter's of Aphrodite must have thought we were meant to be together.' Travis smirked.

Katie looked away from Travis, and didn't respond.

'I was never really going to change our partners, anyway. I promised myself that I would leave you alone. I convinced myself that if it was meant to be, it would happen. I was so glad when I saw our names together.' He whispered. 'This was my last chance to get a date with you before we go to college.'

Katie looked up into Travis's eyes, and her expression softened.

'Why do you want a date with me so badly, Travis?'

'What do you mean?' Travis asked. 'Isn't it obvious? I like you. I've told you that over and over again.'

'I don't believe you.' Katie muttered.

'Why not?' Travis asked. 'I really do like you Katie, more than anyone else. More than I've ever liked anyone before. Probably more than I'll ever like anyone ever again. I know I've been a player in the past, but I've changed. Knowing that we're both leaving for college in three months, I couldn't bear it if I left without telling you how I felt, and giving 'us' a chance.'

'Travis...' Katie began, but Travis cut her off.

'I love you, Katie.' He murmured, brushing a stray piece of hair away from her face. 'I really do.'

Katie's mouth dropped open, as she absorbed the information.

'You love me?' Katie asked.

'Of course, I do.' He smiled softly.

With that, she suddenly leant in and kissed him passionately.

'I love you too.' She breathed when they broke apart.

But, just after they had confessed their feelings, before they even had a chance to resume dancing, a loud 'BOOM' could be heard throughout camp, and the couple jumped apart in shock.

**HEHE. THE BOOM! ANY GUESSES WHAT THE NOISE IS? ALL THE COUPLES HEARD IT!**

**REVIEW WITH YOUR GUESS ON WHICH COUPLE WILL BE NEXT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. I don't have any excuses. But, I find it extremely difficult to write Percabeth because you get a lot of grief if they are out of character. So, I hope this is okay guys. I'm not brilliant at writing this couple. But, I promise that the next chapter will be better.**

**Percy and Annabeth:**

Percy and Annabeth hadn't spoken in over a week. And, Percy honestly for the life of him couldn't work out what he had done wrong. And, not knowing was driving him crazy. Kind of like how Rachel being paired with Percy was driving Annabeth even more crazy. Everyone knew they didn't get on, and the whole camp could feel the tension at the dance, and was praying they would sort themselves out soon. Without causing a huge scene.

Percy had arrived at the dance, before Annabeth, having picked up Rachel on the way. He'd been a good date. But, obviously his heart belonged to Annabeth, and everyone knew that, even Rachel. And, the way Annabeth's hands formed fists when she saw the couple, proved that she felt the same way.

Percy watched as Annabeth danced with Will. She looked happy, and Percy prayed that it was only to make him jealous. Which it was. But, if you had been watching attentively you would have seen the hurt in her eyes, and the distance in Will's. Their arms were stiff, and their movements were jerky, which considering that Will was a Son of Apollo obviously meant they felt awkward.

Percy had long ago forgotten about Rachel. But she didn't seem to mind. Her mind appeared to be elsewhere, which wasn't uncommon for the oracle.

The couple continued to dance for what felt like hours, until Nyssa left the dance, and Will spontaneously left after her. This left a very confused Annabeth in his wake.

Deciding that she couldn't bear to watch Percy and Rachel, and without evening turning around, Annabeth left. It was clear the red-head's infatuation with her boyfriend hadn't subsided yet.

She made her way to the beach, and tagged her heels off, walking barefoot along the sand. She could hear Percy running to catch up with her, but she continued to ignore him.

The sun had long since set, and the moon and stars were the only things illuminating the beach. The water was touching Annabeth's toes, as it lapped the shore.

'Annabeth.' Percy said, leaving the word hanging in the air. 'I'm sorry.'

A few seconds passed, before Annabeth decided to answer.

'For what, Percy?' She sighed. 'Do you even know what you're apologising for?'

'I'm sorry for making you angry, Annabeth.' He confessed. 'Though, I don't know what I did. I'm sorry for upsetting you. I can't apologise for whatever I did, but I can apologise for hurting you.'

'Oh, Percy.' Annabeth smiled, turning to face him.

She stepped forward, and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in his chest, and his arms wrapped around her.

'I'm sorry for getting angry with you.' She mumbled. 'It wasn't fair for me to just fly off the handle at you. You didn't know what you'd done. It's not like you can read minds.'

'It's okay.' Percy reassured her, squeezing her tighter in his arms.

They stood like that for a while, just hugging each other and listening to the ocean.

'So, why did you 'fly off the handle?'' Percy asked, breaking the silence.

'It's stupid.' Annabeth sighed, trying to avoid the subject. 'It doesn't matter.'

'Wise girl…' Percy began.

'I just wanted us to move forward in this relationship. I wanted to move in together. But, I wasn't sure if you wanted to. But it's okay. I'm happy how we are now.' Annabeth explained.

'That's what you were worried about?' Percy smirked. 'That I didn't want to move in with you?'

'I didn't think you were ready.'

'But, I am.' Percy grinned.

'Really?' Annabeth asked, evidently pleased.

Percy nodded, and reached into his pocked. 'In fact..'

And with that, he pulled a key out of his pocket.

'What's that?' Annabeth asked, her voice almost a whisper.

'A key.' Percy shrugged.

'For what?' Annabeth asked, a little annoyed by his answer.

'A door.' He smirked, knowing it was angering her.

'Obviously.' Annabeth snapped.

'It's a door to an apartment, back in New York.' He smiled. 'The apartment I bought…for us.'

'Oh my god.' Annabeth breathed. 'You didn't.'

'I did.' Percy grinned in response.

With that Annabeth wrapped her arms back around him, and squeezed him tightly.

'I love you, you know that right?' He mumbled.

'Course I do.' Annabeth whispered. 'And, I love you too.'

'You look beautiful tonight.' Percy complimented her.

Annabeth was wearing a knee length grey dress that matched her eyes perfectly. Her earrings were two little owls that peeked out from underneath her curled hair. And her makeup was very natural.

'You look good too.' She smiled. 'Your tie really compliments your eyes.'

Percy was wearing black dress trousers, black leather shoes, and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a sea green tie.

'But, it's a little out of shape.' Annabeth chuckled, straightening it out for him.

'Well, I was struggling on my own. And, I wasn't going to ask Rachel to help me.'

'That would have been your first mistake.' She laughed.

He grinned in response, and she swatted his arm playfully.

They fell into silence, still holding each other, swaying slightly.

Within a few minutes they were dancing to non-existent music. But, to be fair, the music from the dance could be heard when the wind was blowing the right way.

'Maybe we should go back to the dance.' Annabeth sighed. 'Selina spent a long time organising it,

and most of the couples have been a bit of a mess. I bet it's a ghost town up there.'

'Yeah, we'll go back. But for now, let's just stay here. Just me and you.'

'Sounds good.' Annabeth smiled, laying her head on his chest again.

So, the couple stayed on the beach. Discussing plans for their new apartment, laughing at each other's stupidity over the past week, and paddling their feet in the sea. After a while they disappeared into the water inside a huge air bubble. It was nice. Just the two of them.

**So, which couple do you think are going to be next?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the lack of updates, obviously the holidays and New Year have been busy, and I haven't had time to write very much. Anyway, I'm updating now.**

**Anyway, did anyone guess Will and Nyssa? My new favourite couple! They're up there with Thalico! I had to write them, because I couldn't keep them from you guys any longer!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Will and Nyssa:**

Will watched silently as Nyssa left the dance. You could see the confusion in his eyes, as he stopped dancing with Annabeth, and followed the daughter of Hephaestus with his eyes. Will was not a rude boy, most of the time. But, he couldn't bear the thought of Nyssa being upset or hurt, and so he dropped Annabeth's hands suddenly, and ran out of the pavilion. Though, not before shooting daggers at Jason, and silently promising to kill him if he'd hurt Nyssa.

When he got outside, Nyssa was no-where to be seen. Will could feel the panic rising, as he frantically jogged past the cabins. But, he soon noticed a light on in the forges, and knew that he'd found her. Of course she would go to the forges, it was practically her home.

Will descended the steps into the building, and knocked softly on the door, before pushing it open gently.

'Nyssa?' He said softly, grabbing her attention, as she hadn't been facing him.

She spun to face him, turning from the project she'd been working on. She had an oily hammer in her hand, and was still wearing her dress.

'Are you okay?' Will asked gently.

'I'm fine. I've just had enough of the dance.' She sighed. 'You can go back up now; I'm okay on my own.'

'Nyssa, I'm not leaving until I've changed your bandage.' Will warned sternly. 'You promised you'd come and get it changed.'

He gestured to the now dirty bandage that was wrapped skilfully around her wrist.

'I forgot.' She lied. 'But, don't worry it's not important.'

'Of course it's important.' Will protested. 'It's your health.'

'It's fine Will. I'll come to your cabin tomorrow. There's no point having to fuss about it now.'

Will reached into his suit's pocket and pulled out a roll of dressing.

'Do you think I didn't know you wouldn't come and get it changed?' He questioned, his eyebrows raised. 'I know how stubborn you are.'

Without a word Nyssa held her hand out to him, and he took it gently.

Will changed the dressing fairly quickly. Both demi-gods felt the butterflies in their stomachs as their hands were touching. But neither of them let it show, and they both kept quiet until Will was done.

As soon as he had finished, Nyssa dropped her hand, and immediately returned to the workbench she'd been using earlier. Will could see the grease covering everything and startled her by speaking.

'You'll ruin that dress if you get grease on it.' He warned.

'It doesn't matter.' Nyssa shrugged. 'It's wasted anyway. The boy didn't even notice I had a dress on.'

'You don't need to use a boy as a reason to wear a dress.' Will said. 'But, I assume you don't mean Jason.'

'No.' Nyssa agreed. 'He did say I looked pretty, which was nice. But, he likes Piper, and they're meant to be together.'

'So, you like someone else?' Will guessed, feeling hopeful.

'Yeah.' She nodded. 'But he's out of my league, I guess.'

'That can't be true.' Will said shaking his head in disbelief. 'There's no-one in this camp who's out of your league. Any boy would be lucky to have you.'

'You don't have to say that.' Nyssa smiled, blushing.

'I mean it.' He smiled back, a small blush on his cheeks as well.

Nyssa hugged Will gratefully, and felt the thumping of her heart become more erratic. She tried to hide it, but when Will wrapped his arms around her tightly, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

'It's you.' She mumbled against his chest. 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.'

She moved to pull away from him, but Will kept her held to his chest.

'Don't be sorry.' He whispered soothingly. 'It's you, too.'

'You mean that?' She asked, pulling back slightly to look into his eyes.

'Of course I do. It's always been you, Nyssa.'

The daughter of Hephaestus dropped her head, and grinned goofily at the ground. But, Will pulled her chin up and forced her to meet is eyes again.

'And, just to clarify. I did notice your dress.' He told her, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. 'And, I think you look beautiful, as always.'

Nyssa was wearing a deep orange coloured dress which hugged her curves perfectly. Her dark hair was piled on top of her head, and framed her face flawlessly. Her make-up was minimal, and her accessories and shoes were glittery black. It was so different to how she normally looked, and she looked gorgeous.

'Thanks.' Nyssa grinned. 'You look good too.'

Will was wearing a light grey suit, with a crisp white shirt, and a plain black tie.

'Thanks.' He chuckled. 'I would have worn an orange tie, if I'd known what you were wearing.'

'Don't worry. You look great, anyway.' Nyssa smiled.

The couple relapsed into silence for a while, both thinking the same thing. Nyssa decided to be brave and ask it first.

'So, what happens now?' She asked, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

'Well, as much as I love being your personal doctor, I want to be something more…If that's what you want, I mean.'

Nyssa's face broke out into a huge smile, as she nodded eagerly. 'It's what I want, too.'

'So, just to make it official. Do you want to be my girlfriend?' Will asked, a smile playing on his lips.

'Yes.' Nyssa nodded. 'Yes, I do.'

After a few seconds of silence, Nyssa spoke again.

'I love you, Will.' She confessed, her eyes showing fear.

But, Will's face showed nothing but affection as he leant in and kissed her passionately. He held her face in his hands, and she clutched the front of his shirt in hers.

'I love you too.' He beamed, as they broke apart. 'God's, I love you, so much.'

With that, Nyssa pulled him in for another kiss, which was rudely interrupted by a loud 'Boom!'

Will jumped in surprise but Nyssa merely stated. 'Don't worry about it. I know what that is.'

Will then completely forgot the noise, and resumed making the most of his time with his new girlfriend.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been mega busy. I recently moved house, I also then got the flu, and I have my exams coming up, so I've been busy to say the least. So my writing had to take a back seat for a while. So, I hope that not too many of you have lost interest, and will stick with me for the end of the story. (Just two chapters left after this). Also, if you are following my other on-going story 'Behind Closed Doors' , never fear it will be updated next week! Anyway, if any of you have bothered to read the whole thing, thank you, and also enjoy.**

**3****rd**** PERSON POV:**

Chris checked the time, it was half past six. The dance started at seven, and he was going to have to pick Clarisse up from her cabin. And, force her to actually put on a dress and get herself over to the pavilion to support Selena.

But when he got over there, he had the shock of my life.

Chris knocked on the door, and it was immediately thrown open to reveal his girlfriend standing in the doorway.

'What are you doing?' He laughed, taking in Clarisse's appearance.

'Shut up.' She snapped. 'Now get in, you're letting the heat out!'

Obeying her orders, he shuffled into the room, and waited for her to follow him into the room. But, she didn't. Clarisse was too busy, trying to ram a strappy heeled shoe onto her left foot, whilst leaning on the doorframe for support. This was the sight Chris had been met with when the door had been opened.

She was wearing a floor length red dress, which looked amazing on her toned figure. Her hair was pinned up elegantly, and she'd put some red lipstick on, and was wearing some smoky eye makeup.

'I thought you said you weren't going to the dance?' Chris asked her, trying to hold back a laugh as she nearly fell over, after she lost her balance.

'I told Selena I'd go.' She responded. 'And I always keep my promises.'

She finally secured the shoe to her foot, and turned her attention to her boyfriend.

'I see you've got a suit on.' She observed. 'You knew I'd go didn't you?'

'Actually, no I didn't.' Chris replied. 'I was hoping you'd go. But, I brought these in case you didn't.'

He raised the six pack of Coca-Cola he was carrying, and pulled a DVD out of the inside pocket of his suit's jacket.

'21 Jump street?' She asked, raising her eyebrows.

'Your favourite.' Chris smiled.

'You know me so well.' She grinned.

'You look beautiful tonight.' I told her, taking her hand and kissing it softly. 'But then again, you always look beautiful.'

'Don't be such a sap.' Clarisse complained, but Chris could see a blush starting to form on her cheeks. 'You look pretty good too.'

'Was that a compliment, from the always cool and collected Clarisse?' Chris smirked.

'You know it was.' She responded. 'Don't make me say it again.'

He laughed at my girlfriend, knowing that's probably all he'd get out of her.

But he was shocked when she took the cans and DVD off him, and threw them onto the sofa behind her, and pulled him in for a kiss.

'What was that for?' Chris asked when they broke apart.

'For the best boyfriend in the world, who puts up with me, when I'm definitely not the easiest person to put up with. I'm not worth half the effort you spend on me, but I'm glad you do.'

'I think you're worth it.' Chris smiled. 'I couldn't imagine waking up after months of insanity to anyone else, but you.'

Clarisse blushed red, and playfully nudged his arm.

'I've been thinking.' She began. 'About next year…about college…and about us.'

'And…?' Chris prompted.

'And, I don't want us to apart. But I want you to follow your dreams and goals. You don't have to go to Boston just because I am.'

'Clarisse, I would not go if I didn't want to. They've got some great courses on offer. And, I don't want to spend the next few years only seeing you on weekends.'

'Chris…' She began.

'I mean it. I want to go to college with you.'

''If you're really sure.'' She replied clearly not convinced.

'Course I am. I want to go to college with you. I want to get a tiny first apartment with you and struggle to pay the rent of the city. I want to eventually get a house with you, and settle down and have a family. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.'

Clarisse listened to his heartfelt confession, realizing she wanted the same things as he did. But instead of tearing up, or saying something sweet in return, she merely smiled, kissed him on the cheek and announced, ''Hurry up. I want to get to the dance before the Stoll's eat all the food.''

''Yes ma'am.'' Chris joked, saluting her.

With that he offered her his hand, which she took, and led her out through the door.

On the walk over to the pavilion, Clarisse leaned into Chris' side. Just slightly, but enough for him to notice, and smile softly to himself.

"I can't wait for our future." She told him quietly. "Together."

"Me neither." Chris agreed.

"All we've got to do first, is survive this dance." Clarisse chuckled.

"I'll look after you." Chris assured her.

"Who says I need looking after?" She smirked, raising her eyebrows. "Now come on, I'm hungry."

With that, she pulled him into the dance and straight over to the table holding the food.

The evening was going brilliantly. The couple had danced, laughed, joked around with other campers, had been shocked by some of the suddenly appearing couples around them, and they'd even managed to sneak in a few kisses.

It was all going great, until a huge 'Boom!' has caused everyone in the pavilion, to go into a huge panic, and rush outside in confusion.

Chris and Clarisse were amongst those who rushed outside, Clarisse was complaining about not being able to run in heels and a dress, although she was doing a brilliant job, and didn't even stumble once.

"Do you think the camp is under attack?" Chris asked.

"I hope not." She responded. "As much as I love a good battle, I'm not really dressed for it."

They both chuckled lightly, standing in the group of confused people who were squinting in the darkness to find the source of the noise.

Chris felt Clarisse slip her hand into his, and he made sure to intertwine their fingers.

"I just want you to know." Clarisse began. "…That I love you."

"You told me that once tonight, are you going soft?" Chris asked, nudging her playfully.

"No." She replied seriously. "I just wanted to tell you, in case we are under attack."

Chris paused long enough to look her in the eyes, and smiled at her.

"I love you too." He whispered, kissing her quickly, before anyone noticed. He knew how much she'd hate to be seen as sappy, in front of the whole camp. And, he wouldn't do that to her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Guys I am SOOO sorry about my lack of updates. I have been so stressed and busy lately. My life is upside down at the moment. I promise to update the last chapter within the next few weeks.**

**Thank you for everyone who still reads this even after I take months off writing at a time. I hope this will be worth the wait.**

**Also, I decided to go with the spelling Selena. I'm fed up of getting reviews with it's SELINA not SILENA. Or its SILENA not SELINA. Also, I'm not 100% sure what her hair colour is, and due to everyone going crazy if you get it wrong, and the fact that no one can seem to agree on if it's black, blonde or brown. I decided to just not mention the colour.**

**Anyway happy reading! And remember, it's not a fanfiction unless their 'tongues battle for dominance'!**

**3****RD**** PERSON POV:**

**Charlie and Selena:**

Beckendorf arrived at the dining pavilion at half past six. He was already wearing a grey suit trousers picked out for him by Selena, who had decided that a waistcoat was, as she put it 'the way to go'. He felt uncomfortable. Selena was one of the most popular girls in the camp, and in a lot of people's opinion she was the most beautiful.

Charlie had a lot of insecurities. He thought of himself as a muscly and ugly boy who should be confined to the forges, out of sight. He assumed Selena was ashamed to be seen with him, and wasn't ready to be centre of attention at the dance.

Sure, he was so proud of his girlfriend. She was so much more than her looks, and he loved her for her personality and not her looks. But, he knew other people judged them when he saw them together.

He tried to push those feelings to the back of his mind as he entered the room. Selena and the rest of the Aphrodite cabin were there early, dealing with the last minute details before the dance started.

The room had undergone a huge transformation, thanks to the hard work of Selena and her siblings.

There were beautiful decorations everywhere, like crystal chandeliers, twinkling fairy lights, long ribbons and sashes draped around the room, twisted around pillars.

Beautiful white tables had been carried in, covered in shimmering table clothes. Tables were set up for couples, as well as groups. An extremely long table stretched along the length of one wall, adorned with punch bowls, assorted drinks, cups and ice. Huge plates of food, and a huge supply of deserts.

Slow, romantic music was being played from hidden speakers around the room, and petals and sparkly sequins and glitter was gently falling from the ceiling, where a glittering disco ball was slowly rotating and throwing pretty silver specks onto the walls all around the room.

The lights had been dimmed, giving the room an even more romantic feel.

Charles knew how much work it had taken Selena and her sisters, and a lot of the work was aided by him and his cabin to carry some of the decorations and to set up the various stereos, speakers, disco balls, lights and what not. He was very proud of what she had achieved.

Selena had been in charge of organising the actual dance, but had left some of her other sisters in charge of setting up the compatibility test and in deciding the paired couples. Selena had really regretted her decision, as the couples had been disasters.

Everybody knew that Annabeth and Percy were meant to be together, heck they would be together forever! Yet, somehow Percy got paired with Rachel and Annabeth with Will. Talk about ridiculous.

Then the rest of the couples had been disasters too, it didn't seem like anyone was paired up correctly. Except maybe Travis and Katie. Everyone knew those two were head over heels for each other, but Selena has a feeling they were only paired up because every one of the Aphrodite girls refused to be paired with the 'immature, lying douchebag that is Travis Stoll'. So, they agreed to at least pair him with the right girl.

Selena wasn't sure whether the girls had genuinely thought the couples would work, or if they were hoping that it would have a reverse effect and everyone would actually end up with the right people by the end of the night.

Selena had wanted to redo the pairings herself. She had tried to reorganise the test, so the results would be correct. She even contemplated calling off the dance knowing how many arguments and how much friction would be caused. But Charles convinced her that everything would work itself out, and that her mother would ensure everyone would end up with the right people. So, she relaxed a little, and instead focused on decorating the pavilion, organising the food, the music and everything else.

Charles and Selena had barely seen each other for nearly two weeks, as both had been busy sorting things for the dance. Selena had been planning and prepping from the moment she woke up until the moment she went to sleep, only stopping for food. Beckendorf had been rewiring lights, repairing speakers and helping out, taking orders from every child of Aphrodite possible.

They were looking forward to seeing each other at last, on the night of the dance, and would be able to enjoy the night knowing how much work went into it.

Charles could see Selena was just talking to her brother who was the DJ for the evening, probably worrying about song choices or something similar.

Charles walked over to her and cleared his throat behind her. She turned around obviously surprised, but her expression softened when she saw her boyfriend behind her. She smiled lovingly at him. He reached for her hand, and gently guided her over to the middle of the dance floor away from her siblings so they could have a little bit of privacy.

'You look beautiful'. Charlie breathed, as he finally look a proper look at Selena. 'Really beautiful.'

She blushed lightly, and a smile stretched across her face.

'So do you.' She replied. 'I told you a waistcoat was the way to go.'

Charlie felt his face heating up. Selena often referred to him as beautiful. He had never thought boys were called something like beautiful before he met Selena, especially not boys like him. But Selena reminded him constantly that boys could be beautiful too, and he was so beautiful, inside and out.

She loved how he looked, the light grey colour really looked good against his dark skin and the waistcoat showed the muscles in his strong arms.

Selena was wearing a floor length dark pink dress. It was quite figure hugging and looked great on her slender frame. Her long hair was pulled into an elegant braid and it suited her perfectly. Her makeup was natural yet glamorous, and drew attention to her bright eyes.

'You did such a good job organising this.' He smiled.

Selena's brow was furrowed as she began to reply. 'But…'

'Stop worrying.' Beckendorf cut her off. 'The couples will work themselves out, I promise.'

Selena breathed a sigh. 'I hope so.'

'I know so.' Beckendorf grinned. 'Now stop panicking. You look amazing and a worried expression ruins it.'

She smiled and chuckled lightly. 'I guess I should stop worrying. Let's enjoy tonight, we deserve it. We worked hard, and sacrificed a lot of time together.'

'Too much time.' Beckendorf replied. 'So, yeah. Let's make the most of tonight.'

'May I have this dance?' He asked Selena.

'Of course.' She beamed, as she moved her arms around his shoulders, and his moved to rest on her waist.

'I finally get the chance to show off my beautiful boyfriend in front of the whole camp. She proudly said. 'I love you, Charlie' she whispered, leaning in close and kissing him softly.

'I love you too.' He whispered as they broke apart, his face burning, and a smile spread wide across his face.


End file.
